Apple's Mansion
by InsanityHooves
Summary: Applejack and her friends are having a really bad journey at her mansion... A storm is coming and they'll be stuck in the mansion... And they'll not forgot it...
1. Day 1 : Apple's Mansion

Apple's Mansion

Day 01

I'm Applejack. It's been three weeks since we're stuck in this mansion. But first, le'me tell you the story from the beginning, cause, i think that's how a story work, right? From the beginning, to the end...

«When will they arrive?»

«I don'know Applebloom, they said they'll be there at three.»

«And what time is it?»

«It is one PM»

«Aww... I just can't wait to see Babs!»

«Just go take a shower, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are suppose to arrive soon»

«Okay sis!»

And then she went to the shower. At this moment, somepony was knocking at the door. It was Fluttershy and Zecora. When i opened the door, the winter breeze sneaked in the room.

«Hi Applejack!» Fluttershy said.

«Are we the first to arrive?» Zecora asked.

«Except me, Applebloom and Big Macintosh, yeah, you're the first.»

«What? Your brother is here?» Flutts asked.

«Yeah, is there a problem?»

«N-No! It's okay!» She lied as she blushed.

They sat on the couch and we start talking.

«I'm sorry to say that, not that i don't have fun, but i feel that something will go wrong...» Confess Zecora.

«Wrong? Oh don't worry Zecora, nothing will go wrong!»

«Sorry, just... just keep an eye on everypony, to make sure that they don't do things they'll regret.»

«I'll sure do!» I answered.

And then, the other ponies start to arrive : Derpy Hooves, Doctor Whooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, Lyrae and Bonbon, i think that was it. After all of them, there was someponies that were late.

«Hey girls! Where were you!? You're late!» I said as i opened the door.

«Really sorry darling, i was finalizing my dress, and it's not finish yet...» Answered Rarity.

«Oh it's okay, you can finish it here!»

«Oh thank you Apple! I better start making it now if i want to finish it the sooner i can!» She said as she climb of the stairs.

«Wow! That's a big mansion!» Exclaimed Twilight as she entered the room with Spike and three other fillies.

«Yeah! That was at my family, but this year they asked me to take care of it this winter, so i just wanted to invite my friends to pass the time.»

«How many are we?»

«We are suppose to be sixte-»

«Girls! You are late!» Interrupt Applebloom as she saw Babs, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

«Applebloom, please go to the basement if you want to play, i was talking to Twilight.»

«Okay~» And then, the Cutie Mark Crusaders went to the basement.

«Like i was sayin', we're suppose to be sixteen.»

«Oh i-»

«Hey Apple!» Said Pinkie as she entered the room.

«Pinkie! Can you tell me why you are all late?»

«We had to lift the three fillies, and Spike was a little bit strange...»

«Strange?»

«Don't know how to describe it... It's like if he was speaking with himself. Just... just see for yourself.»

«No it's ok, i trust you.»

These ponies was the last one to come at the mansion. Rainbow Dash and Shining Armour wasn't there the first day. Anyway, we spent the whole night talkin' 'bout random stuff, especially the 'bout the main party Pinkie was organizing.

«Apple.» Asked Fluttershy.

«What?»

«You know the party we'll have...»

«The day after the day after tomorrow?»

«Yeah... I don't think i'm going to make it...»

«What?! Pinkie organised the party because she wanted us to have fun with her friends! Why don't you want to do it? Usually, you go to her party, right?»

«I-It's just-»

«Is it 'cause of my brother?»

«N-NO!... yeah..»

«Listen, i'm sure he'll want to pass his night with you.»

«Y-You sure?»

«Yeah, trust me.»

As we were talking, Winona was sleeping, it was quite strange that she was sleeping, 'cause she is usually running and playing. But it's when Octavia bring the news...

«Hum... girls?» She asked.

«What is it Tavia?» Answered Vinyl.

«I have bad news...» As she said the words «Bad news», everyponies was looking at her.

«What?» Vinyl asked.

«I was watching the TV when they said a big storm is coming.»

«And?» Vinyl said, impatiently.

«If i calculated right, we'll be stuck in Applejack's mansion...»

The time stopped. Everypony was quiet.

«...for approximately a month.»


	2. Day 2 : Winter is Coming

Day 02

It's Applejack again. And I'm still goin' to talk you 'bout how we've got stuck in here.

The day after, every pony was calm. Being stuck in the mansion wasn't a problem, they'll be with their friends and stuff, so it didn't matter for now... Anyway, I don't remember seeing Rarity that day, she was making her dress, I think...

«'Morning Lyrae...» I said.

«Good morning Applejack! What's wrong, are you feeling okay? » Lyrae asked.

«No it's okay, it's just... it's just that I didn't sleep well.. »

«Why? Is it because of the storm? » «No, it's just Vinyl...»

«Oh I-»

«APPLEJACK! » Applebloom said as she comes up the stairs.

«What is happening!? »

«Ba-Babs... she's...»

«... missing...» Sweetie Belle completed.

«What!? She's missing!? We're going to tell every-»

«No it's okay, don't be scared, she's home. » Twilight said.

«What? » Sweetie asked.

«She was sick, so I just bring her home, right Spike? »

«Yeah, Spike approves, Spike approves. » Spike said, staring at me, like if he was reading my soul... Applebloom, relieved, went in the basement.

«Why is Spike acting like that? » Lyrae asked.

«I don't know, he's talking to himself sometime...» Twilight answered.

«Guys sorry I'm late! » She said as she entered the mansion.

«Rainbow! Where were you!? »

«Sorry, the street was icy...»

«... and then I brought her here. » The other completed as he entered the mansion.

«Hey bro. » Twilight greeted.

«Hey Twili! Sorry I was late, some problem at the Crystal Palace...» Shining explained.

«No, it's ok. »

«Twili? You don't seem to feel right? Are you ok? »

«Vinyl. »

«Oh, I see...»

Awkward silence.

«Hey sis! We make a BIG castle in the basement! » Applebloom said as she climbs up the stairs.

«Really? Le'me see that. » I followed her in the basement, and the others followed me. As we entered the room, Spike was playing in a pile of pillow on the left of the room. And yeah, that was a really big castle of pillow...

«That's our new Cutiemark Crusaders headquarter! » Sweetie explained joyfully. And then, Vinyl, who had just arrived, said:

«May I join the club? »

«You already have a Cutiemark. » Rejected Scootaloo.

«Yeah, but I could pass more time with you, and... maybe I could teach you how I get MY Cutiemark? »

«Yeah! It would be awesome! » Said Sweetie Belle.

«Rainbow, wanna play with us too!? » Asked Scootaloo.

«Eum... sorry, i... I have things to do, maybe later? » RD answered.

«Awww... okay then... » Said Scootaloo sadly.

And, I think it was all for this day... nothing much to say more about it... Except the fact that the storm buried us that night...


End file.
